


Sour Candy

by gublerology



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Depressing-ish, Eventual Smut, Heavy Angst, Jealous Derek Morgan, Kinda Toxic Behavior on Both Ends, M/M, Post Season 15, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gublerology/pseuds/gublerology
Summary: "Break my heart, why don't you?""Since you asked nicely."
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Sour Candy

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first chapter fic so go easy on me lmao

"You think they'll be excited, Emily?" Derek asked, fidgeting with his newly laminated FBI badge. He couldn't believe this was really happening. He'd missed the BAU the second he'd walked out of the building for the last time, but he didn't realize just how much he regretted his decision until things fell apart with Savannah. They'd moved too fast, there was a nasty split, and now she was working at a hospital in New York and had taken their son right along with her.

Their absence left a hole inside the former agent, but it didn't take him long to figure out a cure, and before he knew it he was moving into an apartment and meeting up with Prentiss to discuss his coming out of retirement.

His old teammate had been over the moon when he reached out. There's always room for you, she'd said. 

And she'd been right. He was approved almost immediately, and now here he was, standing in the round table room and waiting on his old (and new) coworkers to give them quite a special surprise.

"They'll be over the moon, Derek." the Unit Chief said with a grin. "Garcia will probably have a heart attack."

Morgan chuckled at the thought. Not at his dear babygirl having a heart attack, but the expression of pure disbelief she'd no doubt wear as soon as she laid her eyes on him opposite the round table. JJ, too, and.. Reid.

Sweet Reid, the very man Derek had named his son after. They hadn't seen each other in years, and to say he was thrilled to reunite with his best friend would be an understatement. For awhile the older agent had felt too guilty to visit, too afraid to face the man he'd felt as though he'd abandoned. But the guilt was no more. He was getting his pretty boy back; full time and forever.

"They should be here any minute," the raven haired women smiled at her phone. "Oh god, I can't wait to see the looks on their-"

"Emily?" Garcia's voice came from outside the door as she burst in. "Are you ok? Is the team ok? You said to get here urgently, don't tell me we have another case already-"

Her ramble stopped dead as she locked eyes with the dark skinned man grinning at her. There was a moment of silence, then a high-pitched squeal filled the room as she practically catapulted herself across the table and into Derek's arms.

"Oh my god, Chocolate Thunder!! What are you doing here?"

"Looks like I'm back on the team, mama," he chuckled, pulling away slightly to gesture at his badge. Penelope looked like she was about to faint.

"You're kidding." she said in a weak voice. "You mean.. forever? Like, forever forever?"

"Forever forever."

Tears welled in the analyst's eyes as she broke into yet another overjoyed grin.

"This is the best thing that's ever happened!" she cried into his neck. "God, I knew you'd come back! I just knew it."

"What's going on in here, I heard crying." a petite blonde exclaimed as she entered into the room.

"Hey there, blondie," Derek said, pulling away from Garcia to smile at JJ.

"Morgan?! What are you doing here?" she asked as she made her way over for a hug.

"He's rejoining the team, Jayje! Can you believe it?" Penelope giggled, trotting over to hug Prentiss.

The rest of the team continued to doddle in, smiles and hugs all around as the news was delivered one by one. But Derek couldn't help but notice someone's absence.

A certain hazel-eyed, fragile looking genius.

A few more minutes passed, and Morgan was finally ready to speak up when a tall, curly-haired man shuffled through the door with a huff.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late, I hate driving in the snow and this idiot in front of me was-"

Reid stopped short as soon as he caught the gaze of the familiar man in front of him, and Derek did the same. Only.. he wasn't familiar. Had it not been for Spencer's relatively unchanged voice, Derek never would've recognized the stunningly handsome _man_ that his coworker had become. His hair was much curlier, he'd grown facial hair, he'd even put on a good deal of muscle. 

The doctor was still no body builder, but he had gained enough toning that it was evidently visible through the clean lines of his tailored suit. No more cardigans and high tops. The kid had grown up, and it was creating a funny feeling deep inside Morgan's gut. But he managed to push it aside with a smile.

"Hey, kid." he opened up his arms and walked across the room, Reid practically stumbling over himself to meet him halfway as they pulled each other into an embrace.

"You're here," Spencer breathed into Derek's ear. It send chills down his spine, something he had no choice but to mark up to the cold.

"Here to stay."

The young genius pulled away and stared at the older man in disbelief. God, Reid was even more gorgeous up close.

"You're rejoining the team?" he asked, a bit of boyish hope evident in his voice. It made Morgan chuckle aloud.

"Sure am, pretty boy. But I see you don't really need my protection anymore. Where did all these damn muscles come from?" Derek teased, giving the younger man's arm a squeeze. But Reid didn't turn pink and avert his gaze like he used to. He held eye contact, returning Derek's amused smirk as he took a step back.

"You tell me. I'd say you've still got me beat."

Morgan laughed, a genuine one, and took a moment to simply study Reid once again. It was a lot to take in, this nonchalant, somewhat confident version of his best friend. He wasn't sure what to think yet. 

It took several moments of the pair staring at each other with intense gazes before they realized the room was completely silent. Slowly, the older agent tore his eyes away from the stunning man in front of him and surveyed the room, only to find all his teammates staring at the two with bashful smiles upon their faces.

"What?" he asked.

"Just.. good to see the partners in crime back together." JJ replied. Derek wasn't buying it, but he let it go.

"So, what do you guys say we head down the road for a night out? I believe I have some new teammates I should get to know." Morgan grinned at the unfamiliar faces. Everyone agreed excitedly, and somehow he found himself unable to take his eyes off Reid all the way to the parking lot.


End file.
